Engaged Royally
by MuscalFox
Summary: Two royal families are to be connected through an arranged marriage. But what happens when there are forces going against the royals' efforts. And who or what are these said forces? One can only know by reading this story! ;D
1. Clean Up

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I do not own ****Twilight**** or anything related to it. It belongs solely to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hello Readers,**

**This is my first story so I hope you enjoy it. To fully enjoy my story, you will have to let go of reality and just believe the unbelievable. One last thing, I love romantic vampire stories, but the vampires in my story are not going to be anything like the vampires in ****Twilight****. During this specific chapter I have used ****.com and .**

**Musical Fox**

* * *

**Clean Up**

**Bella Pov.**

"Isabella! Isabella! ISABELLA!!!" Renee shouted for me, knowing how much I despised my name and preferred being called Bella. I came up behind her as she continued yelling for me. "Yes mother?" I replied. She turned to me and gasped, "ISABELLA! Where have you been, and what are you wearing. Lauren, go fetch Angela and tell her to clean up Isabella. For goodness' sake, hurry!" She turned back to me and said in a shrill voice, "Isabella, how many times must I tell you this?! Women are meant to wear dresses, not pants!"

Renee is the queen of Sielu and also my mother. She is 5'4". She always wears her corset too tight so that she almost looks anorexic and insists that I do the same. Whenever she is out in public she always presents herself as a formal lady of Sielu. She dresses in her best dress, always with a corset and petticoat underneath, as all women are expected to wear, though personally, I feel as if the petticoat makes the dress look like a circus tent. She always wears a powder on her face to make it as white as snow and she wears a brilliant pink blush on the cheeks and dark blood red lipstick. She has long wavy brown hair that falls elegantly down to the middle of her back and flat brown eyes.

Lauren is her personal servant. She is about 5'5" and looks as skinny as my mother. She has long and dull, straight blonde hair and blue eyes. Her voice is very nasally so that whenever she talks it makes you cringe.

I looked to my mom. "I know, but dresses are not as comfortable. They make me itchy and they are too heavy." She lifted her hand, and before I could react, smacked my face. My head turned to the side from the force of the impact and I quickly felt my temper rise. I gnashed my teeth together and fisted my hands, digging my claws into the soft skin of my palm. Slowly, I turned my head back to my mother. I opened my mouth to give her a piece of my mind, but Angela walked in and I had to swallow my words with great effort. She dipped for a curtsy as my mom started to speak.

"Oh, Angela! Thank heavens you are here! Clean Isabella up and put her in the nicest dress she has. The Toveri are coming today in about an hour and a half, so I want her in the main entrance hall in one hour at the most."

Angela is my personal maid. She has soft hazel eyes with wavy red hair that contains some streaks of grey that is always worn up in a bun. She is about 5'3", speaks very little, and never pries. She is a great listener and gives off useful advice. She's 39, soon to turn 40. (Sometimes I wish that she were my real mother, rather than Renee.)

Angela curtsied again and rushed forwards to me. Putting her hand on my upper back, she herded me away, through the many twists and turns of the castle, to the left wing tower, into my room. Swiftly, she rushed me to the bath where she made me strip and told me to get in. I quietly follow the instructions I was given and am quickly cleaned and washed. Angela took me into the closet afterwards. She started digging through the undergarments drawer. Takes out a lacy petticoat, that I think make my skirts look like an upside down umbrella, she forced it over my head and down to my waist, where it hung. Then, she took out a corset and put it on me, even though I am too skinny for it to have much of an effect, my mom wants me to wear it to get used to it. After that, she took out my pretty midnight blue satin gown with white lace around the collar and cuffs and forced it upon my body. Last, she shoved me through the door, guiding me to the main entrance hall.

Once I reached the main entrance hall I quickly took my place to the left of my mother, who continued to glare down at me. (My mom has despised me since I could remember. She always wanted me to act like a mini her but I am just not that way.) She stood to the left of my father, King Charlie Swan.

He was wearing black slacks and a rich, emerald green shirt. He has dark, thick brown hair and is in the process of growing a goatee. Around his neck is the Sielu pendent. It is golden and on it there is a picture of a cougar peering down from a limb of a birch tree at a wolf down below. It symbolizes that our country will take on any challenge no matter how large.

To his right stood my brother, Emmett. He is eight years old, three years my elder and I can not stand him. He is a constant pain in the neck and also the crown prince of Sielu. He has curly brown hair that falls past his ears. He loves to play pranks and always shows his fangs in the everlasting smirk on his face but when need be, he can be extremely serious.

Mike, our royal advisor, came into the room and bowed deeply to my family. I looked at him with a steady gaze along with the rest of my family as he looked up to see four pairs of golden eyes. He has a stocky build and his fangs were completely contracted. He kept his head bowed slightly and looked up to my dad.

"Speak," Charlie commanded.

"Your highness, the king of Toveri is on the grounds as we speak. He is headed here to meet you. With him he has brought his wife, his daughter, and two sons. They", he was cut off by the opening of the doors behind him.

"Dismissed," my father said sharply. Mike bowed to the king and then the rest of the family and backed himself out of the room.

I looked over and saw a tall blond with a harsh line of a mouth. He was staring intently at me as I quickly looked away. His eyes were frightening. They were a bright crimson, like the rest of his family. They radiated power. He was dressed in black slacks with shoes to match and a black shirt. He also wore his crest off a red and black ribbon with the royal Toveri crest. This was a gold pendant with a lion standing over a tiger, biting its neck in two.

The Toveri kingdom is the most fearsome kingdom of all the vampire countries. The red represents the blood shed to gain their spot and the black is to represent the training and fierceness of the country. The lion represents how they crush anything that stands in their way, no matter how tough the enemy. (Talk about twisted.)

The woman standing directly to his right had kind eyes. She was smiling with her lips shut and had glossy, wavy chocolate hair. (It almost looked like a waterfall of brown satin that fell to her waist.) Her dress was a deep blood red crimson that fanned out below her hips. She had her hand locked around the king's elbow.

To her right was a beautiful blonde. She had her fangs fully extended and wore the expression of what I could only describe as a sneer. How I would love to wipe that off her face. She lifted her chin slightly as if hearing my thoughts and trying to prove a point. Her dress also fanned out from the hips like every other female's does this day and age. It was the color of her mother's dress. It was _almost_ a miniature version.

To the left of the king and also to the left of whom I assumed to be the crown prince, was a blonde boy. He was wearing the crest over his right breast and was wearing a miniature of what his father was wearing. His hair was curly and he wore a malicious look on his face, like he disgusted to be here.

The crown prince was between the king and the blonde boy (I'll nickname him Grumpy for now). He looked to be around my age. His outfit coordinated with the other two men's and he had the Toveri crest pinned to his shirt over his right breast. His hair was an odd shade, bronze, and he was looking straight ahead with a blank look on his face. Then his crimson eyes met mine.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Please Review!!! :)**


	2. Welcome

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of Twilight. I am simply borrowing the characters.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_The crown prince was between the king and the blonde boy (I'll call him Grumpy). He looked to be around my age. His outfit coordinated with the other two men__'__s and he had the Toveri crest pinned to his shirt over his right breast. His hair was an odd shade, bronze, and he was looking straight ahead with a blank look on his face. Then his crimson eyes met mine._

* * *

**Welcome**

**Bella Pov.**

I could feel the blood rise into my cheeks, no doubt creating a deep, rosy colored blush as I gave a tiny smile. He looked me up and down seeming bored. Then, he shifted his eyes over to my dad and kept them there.

I was shocked. The nerve! I have never been treated as if I was a mere peasant, as if I was nothing. I'll show him.

"Welcome, to our country of Sielu! I hope you will enjoy your stay. If you have any problems please speak to me and I will address them right away." He said this as he bowed his head to their family which was quickly returned. "My name is Charlie and this is my wife Renee. Emmett, my only son and the Crown Prince of Sielu, and Isabella, my daughter," he moved his hand, palm up, towards each of us as we were addressed. As he did so our mom bowed her head as Emmett and I bowed and curtsied as we were addressed.

"My name is Carlisle," he said addressing him self. Then, continued with a wave of his hand, "This is my wife, Queen Esme," she nodded. "This is my son and Crown Prince of Toveri Prince Edward and my other son Prince Jasper." They bowed as their names were addressed. "This is my daughter, Princess Rosalie," she curtsied reluctantly as her name was announced, scowling as she straightened up, "and this is my Royal Advisor Aro."

At this announcement my father and Renee paled as a tall man stepped to the side from behind the family and took a deep bow. His fangs were fully extended, causing me to feel on edge. He had sharp, ice blue eyes that seemed to catch everything. As they took a sweep glance over my family I felt his gaze and shivered. His eyes quickly zeroed in on me then moved back to my dad. He had very thin, snow white hair combed neatly back into a ponytail tied at the base of his neck. His hair was also tucked behind his ear, except the ear's tip seemed extra pointed. (This is a huge difference between us and humans. As their ears are small and rounded, ours are much larger. The pointed tip almost reaches the level of the top of our heads, curving outwards slightly.) His claws were also extended and yellowed. He was wearing a red shirt with white ruffles inside of the shirt's v-cut. His pants were a pair of black slacks and his shoes were slightly pointed flats. We all responded to the bow with our curtsies, bowing or head bowing depending on our status. Aro straightened and fell back in line.

"Please allow Jessica to show you to your dorms. We will have dinner in about two hours to allow you to freshen up first." My father finished quickly and we soon watched the receding figures of the Toveri family and their royal advisor.

**Charlie Pov.**

Once the Toveri family was gone, I called for Angela and Ben.

Ben is Emmett's personal servant and is currently in a relationship with Angela. He is of the short stocky build. His hair is raven feather black and looks just as soft while is shaped in a bowl cut. His eyes are a warm shade of brown and Ben's nose is slightly crooked.

They arrived shortly after being sent for and I received a deep bow from Ben and a low curtsy from Angela. I bowed my head in return silently allowing them to straighten up but keep there heads bowed slightly in respect.

"Ben, take Emmett to his room and allow him to freshen up." I continued, "Angela, take Bella to her room and allow her to freshen up also. Make sure they make it to dinner on time. I refuse to let there be any tardiness while the Toveri are staying here. Understood?"

"Yes, your majesty," Ben and Angela responded. I turn towards my children and raise an eyebrow.

"Yes sir," Emmett said sourly, causing me to let out a small chuckle.

"Yes father," Bella smiled up at me.

Angela and Ben bowed and curtsied while Bella and Emmett came and hugged me before they left. After the leave I turned to my wife. Wrapping my arms around her waist I drew her in for a hug as she wrapped her arms around my neck. We had our foreheads pressed together as we stayed in this position for a few minutes before we released each other.

I am worried," Renee said. "What if he realizes that she is different from most girls? She is always playing in the dirt and wearing pants. She even thinks that they are more comfortable than skirts," she stated while her voice continued rising.

"I can not disagree with her," I said lightly with a chuckle.

"This is _not_ a joke. They will not want a malfunctioning girl."

"We have time to let her grow out of this stage Renee. Relax. I know what I am doing, she is just curious at her stage in life and not "malfunctioning", as you put it. Plus, when we alliance ourselves with the Toveri, we will have a better chance at winning the war brewing between our country and the Quilettes."

"Fine, but we _will_ make her the perfect woman before she turns the age of 16."

"First, I have to make the agreement." I said raising my eyebrows at her, silently laughing at her wanting to rush Bella's maturing.

"Yes, well then," she continued uncomfortably, "I best change my outfit and "freshen up" for dinner. I will see you later."

"Of course," I said, kissing her on the cheek lightly before we headed off our separate ways.

* * *

**Please Review!!!**


	3. Meet the Chef

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of Twilight. I am simply borrowing the characters.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"First, I have to make the agreement." I said raising my eyebrows at her, silently laughing at her wanting to rush Bella's maturing._

_"Yes, well then," she continued uncomfortably, "I best change my outfit and "freshen up" for dinner. I will see you later."_

_"Of course," I said, kissing her on the cheek lightly before we headed off our separate ways._

* * *

**Meet the Chef**

**Bella Pov.**

After taking off my blue dress for a light pink one with a white ribbon that wraps around the waist and is tied into a bow in the back and a pair of white heels I leave my room. I was quickly dressed leaving me with an hour and thirty minutes to do as I please (within reason) so I headed over towards the kitchen to talk to Eric.

He is our personal chef, but do not let the title fool you. His job is not to cook our meals, seeing as we only drink blood. He is in charge of collecting bottles of blood. Humans willingly donate their blood to us, a powerful family of vampires, in hopes that they will gain plenty of money and power. Except, they only get the former and we receive their blood as food, which is carefully bottled and stored. Supposedly, blood from the bottle is not as appealing as the fresh, warm blood of a human drank when hunting. Sadly, I'm still to young to go hunting, the age of consent is also the age that one should get married, or at least the girls, the age of sixteen years old.

Eric is a lanky but short man. His oily black hair is usually fixed back into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck. He is always found wearing a set of black pants that are a little loose around and below the knees and a black shirt with a tight collar. He is never found wearing a tie or hat. Whenever I asked about that he would always ask, "Why young lady, why wear a hat and tie if all they do is get in the way?" I never knew how to respond and I still do not to this day. His eyes are a dangerous blue. In the past if I did something wrong and he was present he would always give me a piercing look, but he is usually smiling. I love him like a second father.

When I was about half way there, turning around a corner, I bumped into someone. I looked up. "Sorry…" I trailed off when I saw who it was. "Hello Edward! How are you?" He had changed his clothes, but you would not have been able to tell unless, like a vampire, you had a sensitive sense of smell and could smell the fresh scent of his clothes.

He looked me up and down and then stared at me with his red gaze. "Hello." I said again as he continued to stare. I was starting to feel awkward as we stood in front of one another, our eyes locked. "Well…I was just about to head over to the kitchen to t-talk to Eric. He is our chef." We continued to stare at each other. I finally looked away, then said, "You are welcomed to join me. If y-you want."

I turned away and started walking towards the "kitchen". I can not believe I stuttered. Whenever I get nervous I can not help but to stutter and it is never a good thing. Renee always gave me her dragon smile and predatory stare when I began to do so but it has become easier to not get nervous around her. Instead I get upset.

Before I am about to round the next corner a hand falls onto my shoulder and I jump up in the air twisting around into a crouched position. Once my heart rate slows I stand up straight. (_No my vampires are not undead, in fact they are another living species. They are born a vampire and they die a vampire in my story, no one is changed, but they do live longer lives than us mere mortals. ;) _) Edward was laughing boisterously. "That was not funny!" I squealed at him. He began to laugh harder. I could feel my blood begin to speed up and my face get red. There was practically steam coming out of my ears.

I started growling at him and he stopped, he looked at my face intently, then he began laughing harder. I crouched and then quickly pounced at him. He landed on his back with me on top of him. He quickly reversed our positions with my hands pinned on either side of my head, his hands circled around my wrists. The good news is that he was no longer laughing at me. I started kneeing him but he straddled my legs so that they were pinned. He bared his fangs at me and began to growl as I started to growl back. "If I were you I would not do that again," he said.

"Is that so, well the next time that you hear me growl take me seriously."

"Or what, will you attack me again because apparently that worked so well for you?" I begin to wiggle to get away. My efforts were fruitless so I bit his wrist. He jumped up and gave me enough freedom to kick him and scramble up from under him.

"Actually, it worked quite well." I said this as I quickly stood up and begun to dust the dirt off of my dress. I checked it for any rips but thankfully there was none this time. I was tackled to the ground suddenly and then began wrestling against Edward.

I was about to scratch him with my claws as he was leaning towards me with his fangs bared to, I assume, bite me, when we were violently ripped apart. We turned together crouching against the new threat only to see Eric. I quickly stood up and stopped growling and Edward soon followed my lead reluctantly. "What in the name of ichor is going on here?" I looked down, ashamed. "Isabella?" He continued.

I spoke while shifting my wait uncomfortably, "Edward was laughing at me and I pounced." I crossed my arms.

He turned to Edward, "And you young man?"

"What can I say, she was easily frightened," he responded arrogantly.

I turned to say something to him when Eric said, "Isabella!" Then he continued, "Edward? As in Edward Cullen?"

Edward straightened, "Yes sir."

"Well Edward, I will most certainly be telling your parents about this," Edward winced, "and Isabella you already know that I will talk to King Charlie about this also." I hung my head as he looked over towards Edward, "How old are you young man?"

"Six Sir."

"Well, you two are just too young to get into brawls and are too proper to be rolling around on the ground like a bunch of wild animals. Do not let me catch either of you in this type of predicament again. Now, dinner will be ready soon, go fix yourselves up and hurry back," he said in a stern voice.

"Yes sir," Edward and I responded together.

Once Eric left, I stomped past Edward to go change my now stained dress and ruined shoes, possibly having to fix my hair after our fight, too.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hello Readers and fellow Writers!!! Thanks for reading my story up to this point. I have two possable ways my story could go and I need a favor from you. Please go to my profile and aswer my pole about this story. The story could have either a love triangle adding...wait for it...JACOB!!! into the mix or it could just stay between Edward and Bella the whole way through. Please ***VOTE*** and review!!!**


	4. Meeting the Chef

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of Twilight. I am simply borrowing the characters.**

* * *

_Previously_

_"Well, you two are just too young to get into brawls and are too proper to be rolling around on the ground like a bunch of wild animals. Do not let me catch either of you in this type of predicament again. Now, dinner will be ready soon, go fix yourselves up and hurry back," he said in a stern voice._

"_Yes sir," Edward and I responded together._

_Once Eric left, I stomped past Edward to go change my now stained dress and ruined shoes, possibly having to fix my hair after our fight, too._

* * *

**Meeting the Chef**

**Edward Pov.**

As we entered the castle we were led to, what I assumed to be the great hall. When we got there the Swan Family was already lined up. A young boy a few years my elder to the left, dressed in black slacks and a green shirt. The king, seeing as how he was the only adult male in the group, was wearing a similar ensemble with the pathetic Sielu pendent. If they think they'll succeed against us, they have another thing coming. Anyways, he had a dark goatee and to his right was a woman dressed in a, less than conservative, blue dress and to her right a young girl about my age.

She was already looking at me. A deep blush spread across her cheeks. She gave me a tiny smile, still fangless, so she must be younger than me if her fangs have not come in yet. Her caramel eyes looked shy but she never looked away. She had on a midnight blue gown and her chocolate colored hair flowed to the middle of her back. Like all women's clothing her skirt flowed out, away from her body, like an upside-down umbrella, to the floor. I looked away towards King Charlie.

After introductions where made, with a shocked Swan family at the sight of Aro, we followed a servant to our chambers. Once the servant left our father turned to the family. "Change and freshen up, but Esme and Rosalie will continue to where red gowns and men, we will continue wearing black. We are a strong, united family as well as kingdom and we will look the part. That is final. If anyone has a problem, speak now." What he did not add was 'and if you do, be aware of the consequences' but it was implied.

I went into my well furnished boudoir and changed quickly after being dismissed. I wanted to look around the castle before dinner. As I was roaming the corridors I found the blood storage. Inside there was a man looking at a piece of paper on a clipboard. He was short and lanky with shining black hair put into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He was wearing black slacks, a black shirt and to add to it, black shoes. I would have never guessed. I quickly slipped away before he could turn around and notice me.

As I was about to turn a corner I ran into someone, literally. Before I could snap at them, I noticed that it was Isabella Swan. She looked up and said automatically, "Sorry…," starting to trail off in the middle of her apology. Once she realized who she was apologizing to she stopped, "Hello Edward! How are you?" She was wearing a light pink dress. The color could be called a soft pink, not harsh but not faded either. She had on white heels and a bow around her waist to match. It looked very innocent as I looked up into her golden eyes.

"Hello," she repeated, "well…," she shifted nervously, "I was just about to head over to the kitchen to t-talk to Eric. He is our chef." That must have been the man that I saw in the room that contained the blood. She dropped her gaze. "You are welcomed to join me. If y-you want." As she turned and started walking I decided to follow. Before we turned the next corner I put my hand on her shoulder to ask her about the chef.

As soon as my hand touched her shoulder, though, she turned around into a defensive position. Fangs, well teeth at this point, and claws barred. Her heart was beating rapidly, like a hummingbird's wings when in flight. Once it slowed to a normal pace she straightened. She had looked so frightened and to think, if she had paid more attention she might have been able to tell I was trailing her.

I start laughing. "That was not funny!" She squealed, causing me to laugh even harder. She began to growl, I stop laughing as she continued, a rumbling coming from her throat. Did she think she would actually stand a chance against me? Ha! What a thought. I could not help it. I started laughing again and then she pounced, knocking me to the floor, straddling me. She must not have been trained in fighting, leaving more openings then a any knowing person would have. I roledl over on top of her, grabbing her wrists and pinning them on both sides of her head. She was glaring with intense rage at me as she tried to knee me but I straddled her legs making it impossible to for her to use them against me. I let a growl rip through my body causing her to growl also. "If I were you I would not do that again," I hissed at her.

"Is that so, well the next time that you hear me growl take me seriously." She responded.

"Or what," I goaded "will you attack me again because apparently that worked so well for you?" She began to try to squirm away with no results. Then suddenly, she turned her head and bit my wrist, with force. I lost my focus temporarily and she was able to scramble from underneath me. "Actually, it worked quite well." She gloated.

I glared at her. If she wanted to involve fangs I would play her game. It will show her not mess with a Cullen. She stood up and started dusting off her dress giving me the perfect opportunity to strike as I knocked her to the ground. She began to wrestle against me. Her claws were aiming for my face as I was about to rip into her neck when we where violently thrown away from each other. Upset at the interruption, Isabella and I turned against our new opponent. It was the man from the blood room. Isabella straightened when she realized who it was. I looked into his icy blue gaze and followed her example.

"What in the name of ichor is going on here?" I saw Isabella lower her gaze in my peripheral vision. "Isabella?" He continued. "Edward was laughing at me and I pounced." She answered him while crossing her arms. He turned his intense gaze onto me. "And you young man?" He questioned.

Young man! How dare he, I will not be talked to that way by a...peasant, I mentally spat. Instead of showing that it bothered me to be talked to as a child, even though I _was_ six, I responded by saying, "What can I say, she was easily frightened." This got a reaction out of Isabella.

"Isabella!" The man said sharply. He turned back to me once he was sure she was calm. "Edward? As in Edward Cullen?"

I straightened, it took him long enough. "Yes sir." I am Edward. The Crown Prince of Toveri and son of King Carlisle, the man who could put you in the dungeons to be tortured and let to rot, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Well Edward, I will most certainly be telling your parents about this and Isabella you already know that I will talk to King Charlie about this also." Oh no! Not Carlisle! Not my father! He would not dare tell him, but I already knew that he would keep his word, unfortunately.

He brought me out of my thoughts when he asked, "How old are you young man?"

I answered automatically, robotically, "Six Sir."

"Well, you two are just too young to get into brawls and are too proper to be rolling around on the ground like a bunch of wild animals. Do not let me catch either of you in this type of predicament again. Now, dinner will be ready soon, go fix yourselves up and hurry back," he said sternly.

"Yes sir," Isabella and I responded together.

Once the man left, Isabella stomped past me and then around a corner as I watched her leave. Her dress was in tatters from our fight. I started heading back to my chambers, already dreading the consequences that are impossible to avoid once my father is told the story. If I tell him he will punish me, but if the man tells him first, the consequences will be even more severe. I guess that leaves me with only one choice, I thought glumly, bracing myself for what was to surely come.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Special thanks to my English teacher for teaching me the word _boudoir_ it sounds sooooooo much cooler than bedroom or quarters in my opinon.**

**Also, special thanks to my first two readers of my story and for making me a favorite. I'm truly flattered because I didn't know how my story would turn out.**

**Bellaangel383: Your vote has been counted (and since I haven't checked) don't forget to put it into the pole on my profile page so that if I lose my sheet your vote will still be there.**

**Twilightgurl1917: lol I'm trying, but I am busy at times. My schedule is a little crazy.**

**Thank you BOTH for supporting me.**

**Vote: What would you prefer: 1) a love triangle between Jacob-Bella-Edward or 2) Just keep the story between Bella-Edward.**

**You have a say. Go to my profile and vote today! (tee hee That kind of sounded like a comercial if you read that last part in a low voice.)**

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**


	5. The Deal

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of ****Twilight****. I am simply borrowing the characters.**

****

_Review:_

_Once the man left, Isabella stomped past me and then around a corner as I watched her leave. Her dress was in tatters from our fight. I started heading back to my chambers, already dreading the consequences that are impossible to avoid once my father is told the story. If I tell him he will punish me, but if the man tells him first, the consequences will be even more severe. I guess that leaves me with only one choice, I thought glumly, bracing myself for what was to surely come._

****

**The Deal**

**Bella Pov.**

Later, at dinner, everyone was sitting at the table with a large, golden wine goblet in front of them. It had rubies in the middle of the cup, completely circling it with a few centimeters in between each ruby. Inside the goblet was blood. It's thick, mouthwatering scent wafting up. At the end of the table was King Charlie and at the other end Renee. The men sat on the left side of the table. Starting from my father, the order was Emmett, Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper. The women sat on the right. From my mother, the order was my self, Esme, and then Rosalie. The Cullen family was wearing the same color dress, but they were fresh clothes. Also, Edward had a red mark on his face and a bruise on his wrist.

He caught me assessing him and pulled his cuff up slightly to cover the mark. I was pretty sure I didn't cause that. No, I did bite him, but it should of made a different mark…maybe…"Hello." My father interrupted my thoughts. Everyone's head turned to him. "Before we drink I would like to say a toast." We all waited silently for him to continue, all the goblets were raised within the right hand. "I want to make a toast to the Cullen family, for finding the time to visit our humble castle and for agreeing to meet with me." We lifted our goblets some and then drank.

The thick, rich liquid flowed down the back of my mouth and then down my throat, the sweet scent tickling my nose. The more of the blood consumed the better I felt. It healed my fatigue from my earlier fight against Edward and returned some of the strength used. While we sipped our drinks, the two families conversed about Sielu: the architecture, the history, the land, and the hunting options. Then it changed to business, trades, other families, disobedience within the country and the consequences. At the mention of disobedience my father glanced quickly over at me and I knew that he knew about the fight between Edward and my self. I glance away. All throughout these conversations I kept peeking over at Edward. He only spoke when he was spoken to and he held his head high, but he never looked over towards me.

**Charlie Pov.**

After dinner the children went back to their dorms to prepare themselves for bed. Renee took Esme and went to show her around the castle grounds and to talk about whatever women talk about in their spare times. Eric was ordering the "kitchen" crew to clean up our goblets, wash the table and chairs and then polish the wood. This left Carlisle and my self alone. I looked into his cold ruby eyes and asked, "Shall we talk business now or would you prefer to wait until tomorrow after a rest and some breakfast."

"Let's talk now." Carlisle replied and started following me.

I led him through the halls to the North wing and into my office. It had a plush green couch and two matching chairs on either side of an oak table. On top of the table was an ink container with a feathered pen sticking out of it. The effect created a sort of semicircle around the table so that they were all facing the heavy stone fireplace. There was already a warm fire crackling in the hearth. I sat down on the couch as Carlisle to a seat on the chair to my left.

"I would like an arranged marriage." I started.

"I know what you want." Carlisle continued, gazing into the fire, "A war is brewing between you and the Quilettes, even though it seems to be a problem in the far future."

"Correct…" he cut me off abruptly.

"It would only make sense that you would want to join your family to the toughest and strongest of nations…"

"Yes, well…"

"Yet, my question is," he looked up into my eyes as he paused. His ruby eyes piercing into me, making me immobile, "why would I want my family connected to yours?" He sat back, waiting for my response with an amused smile on his face.

"That is a very good question Carlisle." He continued watching me, assessing my movements…studying me. I internally shook my self. "My family is one of the greater powers, even though not the greatest." I added as his left eyebrow rose in question at my first statement. "My country is strong in trade and difficult to access and attack compared to most other countries. Also, with our families combined, your family would gain more control over this country than you have now." I admitted that last part reluctantly.

"True." He said and then looked back into the fire, releasing me from his demonic gaze. "I would be able to gain more control over your country, your trade, and your _family_." He thought aloud, theatrically. "Even though, I could just attack and _conquer_ all them." He paused momentarily. "Then again an arranged marriage would be simpler and my sons will have to marry someone of royal blood and you are, as you said, one of the stronger countries." He looked back at me and paused for the second time in his speech. If I had not learned composure I am pretty sure that my hands would have been sweating and my eyes would have been troubled by this point. He sighed. "Who would we be joining?"

"Isabella and Edward."

"My crowned prince." He chuckled. "How about Emmett and Rosalie?"

I sat back.

"Both." I said.

He looked at me. "A compromise, Charlie?" He was amused. "What about my son Jasper."

"I've no other daughter for him."

"Deal, but Edward shall marry your Isabella before Rosalie and Emmett's marriage."

"Deal, but Edward must marry Isabella the day she turns sixteen."

"Deal, but Rosalie and Emmett must marry a year after."

"Deal."

"Deal."

I wrote out the contract and we both signed it with the feathered pen. After, we bit our wrists, allowing are fangs to pierce deep enough for the blood to drip out. Then we put are wrists together over the contract, letting the blood mix and drip down onto the paper. After, I picked up the contract, stood up and bowed my head to Carlisle as he mirrored my movements. "Enjoy the rest of your stay." I said to him. He looked me up and down and then let out a small laugh. As he was leaving the room I heard him say, "I intend to."

After I poured water into the fireplace I left the room, but I thought I saw a shadowy figure move around the corner. I walked to the corner and then around it, but the figure was gone. It must have been Carlisle, but the build of the figure didn't look like him. It was leaner and taller. Maybe I was imagining it. Oh well. I have other problems to tend to, like Isabella's "disagreement" with Edward.

****

**Author's Note:**

**I am going to assume you know how Edward got the marks, since I put in more than enough hints.**

**And WHO was that shady figure?**

**You'll just have to wait and find out.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	6. The News

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of ****Twilight****. I am simply borrowing the characters.**

* * *

_After I poured water into the fireplace I left the room, but I thought I saw a shadowy figure move around the corner. I walked to the corner and then around it, but the figure was gone. It must have been Carlisle, but the build of the figure didn't look like him. It was leaner and taller. Maybe I was imagining it. Oh well. I have other problems to tend to, like Isabella's "disagreement" with Edward._

**The News**

**Edward Pov.**

Mother, Rosalie, Jasper and I were all seated around a table. I was on the couch and to my left was Jasper. On the chair to the right of the table sat Rosalie. My mother was seated on the opposite side of the table on the other couch.

"What do you think so far, children?" Esme asked.

"I think they are weak." Rosalie stated.

"How would you know that?" Jasper responded.

I leaned forward to look at the carved design in the wooden table; flowers were budding at the corners with intricately woven vines twisting around the legs to the bottom. "I know that Isabella can not defend herself properly. When we fought she left many openings."

"I bet our father punished you for the fight. That would explain the bruises," said Rosalie, "Oh well. What can we do about it? You had to learn a lesson at some point."

"You know what, Rosalie?" I glanced up at her and smirked, "It must eat away at you that as the first born, you are not qualified to rule the country because of your gender." I sat back. "Even worse is that I'm going to be king of Toveri." I smiled innocently at her.

"You…" She started.

"That would be quite enough you two and Jasper, wipe that smile off your face," Esme intervened.

"Yes mom," Jasper said as Rosalie glared at me. I smiled innocently back at her.

With a click the door opened and Carlisle stepped into the room. "Hello children." He went over and kissed Esme, "Esme."

"Hello," whispered Esme.

"Hello father," Rosalie, Jasper and I said in unison.

"I have some news to tell you all." Carlisle said severely. "As you all know, we came here for business." Everyone nodded as he continued on, "Edward, you will marry Isabella Swan the day she turns sixteen." I looked up.

"Father but she…"

"I do not want to hear it Edward. I understand that there was a conflict with her earlier but we fixed that problem, did we not."

"Yes sir but…"

"There is no 'but' about it son." He looked me in the eyes steadily, "You are to marry Isabella and that is final. Rosalie you are to marry Emmett a year after Edward is tied to the Swan family." He turned to Rosalie, "Is there a problem with that?"

Rosalie's eyes were as wide as saucers and she had leaned back in her chair in surprise.

"Rosalie?" Our father inquired.

"No…father…but…," she stopped to take a deep breath and then released it, "It is perfectly acceptable father."

"Good." Our father turned to face Esme, "Leave us children."

Jasper, Rosalie and I stood and after bowing or curtsying we left our parents.

"I can not believe he wedded both of you off to the swan family."

"We are not wedded yet, Jasper," Rosalie snapped.

"Touchy, touchy." I waggled my finger at her and tsked.

"Poor Edward, having to marry Isabella Swan," Rosalie said, "we all know how much you like her."

"I feel sorry for poor Emmett," I countered, "having to marry a witch like you." She growled at me. "Tsk tsk, Rosalie. We would not want to ruin your precious clothes now would we," I started circling her, "or your hair." I started laughing.

"Enough, Edward!" Jasper intervened, "Remember earlier today. You do not want father to hear of you harming someone he actually cares about. The repercussions would be worse."

"Very well, goodnight Jasper…Rosalie," I said with a nod and then started heading to my room.

**Carlisle Pov.**

"Esme," I whispered.

"Carlisle." I pulled her into my arms and let out a deep breath. "Carlisle," she continued, "I knew there was to be a wedding proposal but why both Edward or Rosalie? Why not one or the other?"

I breathed in her sent of a summer's breeze and the ocean's air. "Esme," I took her chin in my hand and kissed her lips, "I refuse to give up my crown prince unless they are willing to give in return."

"Carlisle..." I interrupted her with another kiss.

"Besides, Esme, the deal had been made. What had been done is done and we can not go back on the decision now." She had started to pull away but I encirceld my arm around her waist and pulled her closer. With my other hand I stroked her thick and wavy hair. "Do not worry about it. Let us enjoy our time here." She looked me in the eyes. Her ruby eyes full of warmth and kindness, she sighed and rested her head on my breast.

"Very well, my love."

* * *

**I'm sorry this one was so short. I think this is one of my least favorite chapters but I'm really excited for the next one. Good news though. My beta-reader might be back so I'm really excited. She is a great beta-reader and I would suggest her to you: MoonlessnightXx. Please tell me what you think of this story. REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**Sorry! There were some grammar problems in this chapter so I had to fix it up, but don't worry. I'm working on the next chapter. =)**


	7. Hello My Bride

**Twilight belongs solely to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing the characters.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Besides, Esme, the deal had been made. What has been done is done and we can not go back on the decision now." She had started to pull away but I encircled my arm around her waist and pulled her closer. With my other hand I stroked her thick and wavy hair. "Do not worry about it. Let us enjoy our time here." She looked me in the eyes. Her ruby eyes were full of warmth and kindness, she sighed and rested her head on my breast._

_"Very well, my love"_

* * *

**Hello My Bride**

**Edward Pov.**

Dinner went much like yesterday. I kept glancing over at Isabella when I felt her watching me. She had continuously looked down at my arm where she noticed my bruise the other day but I had it covered. We sat there listening to idle conversations throughout dinner.

After breakfast I followed Isabella out of the dining hall. She walked through the many twists and turns of the castle and into, what I assumed, to be her room. I waited opposite her door, leaning against the wall and started to think about yesterday:

_I walked through the halls to my father's chambers and stood in front of the door, after a deep breath I knocked. It opened shortly afterwards. Esme stood in the doorway. "Hello Edward! How are you today?"_

"I'm v_ery good mother. What about yourself?"_

"_I've been having an excellent time. Thank you for asking!" She pulled me into a hug as I hugged her back._

"_Is father around?"_

"_Oh! You are after Carlisle? Let me get him." She walked away as I stood in the doorway. A dark figure appeared and as it stepped forwards out of the shadows I realized that it was Aro._

"_Hello young prince." He bowed deeply._

_I gave him a shallow nod as he moved around me and down the corridor as quietly as a ghost._

"_Come in." I heard my father say. I stepped into the room. Carlisle and Esme were seated in front of a oaken table with a classical design, sitting on a cream colored couch._

"_Father, may I speak with you?"_

"_Of course, Esme can you please excuse us?"_

"_Absolutely." She left the room while closing the door behind her. Carlisle turned to face me after watching Esme leave with fondness in his eyes._

"_I got in a fight."_

"_With whom?" Carlisle asked me, tipping his head to the side in curiosity. I cleared my throat._

"_Isabella Swan."_

"_The princess," he said raising his eyebrows._

"_Yes sir."_

"_What type?"_

"_Physical."_

"_I see." He sat up. "Come here son." I stepped forward while controlling myself from shaking because if I did it would only be worse. "What do you think your punishment should be son?" I stood there with my head up. After a momentary pause he raised his hand and backhanded my face. I stood as still as possible but my head turned to the side at the impact. "Answer me!" He commanded._

"_I'm not sure."_

"_Of course not." He let out a chuckle. "I know what your punishment should be." He paused, "What do you think it will be?"_

"_A beating." I replied robotically._

_He stood up in front of me and punched me in the gut as a response. I bent over in pain, clutching my stomach._

"_Thankfully for you," he said, "I can't harm any part shown and I can't hospitalize you because you need to be present and seem unharmed so this punishment will be lighter but if you make a noise your punishment will increase." He had already started circling me and after his speech he kicked the back of my knee, causing my body to collapse to the ground. "Stand up!" He barked. I stood up quickly and raised my head. He was in front of me now. He took my arm and dug his now extended claws into my arm and then threw me to the ground. He kicked my back and then circled around me to the other side and kicked my stomach. I curled up in the fetal position. He continued kicking me for what seemed like hours. When he had eventually stopped he continued to circle me, waiting as I stood. He backhanded my face again and then circled behind me kicking the back of my knees again. He circled in front and grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled it back roughly. He looked down at me with a calm expression and we looked each other in the eyes. "I'll let you off with a warning this time…"_

The sound of a door opening brought me from my reverie. Isabella had her back turned to me and was shutting the door quietly, looking from left to right. She was wearing a pair of slacks, a blue blouse that puffed up at the shoulders and a pair of one inch blue heels. She turned around and jumped back, letting out a squeal as she spotted me.

"YOU…" she started accusingly, slitting her eyes.

"Me." I responded with a smirk.

"Get away from me!"

"Why would I do that? I just want to spend a little time with you." I said innocently.

"I would love to stay and argue but my daddy said not to get into another fight with you." She started to walk away as I started following silently.

When I was a foot away from her I said, "Did you here the news?" She jumped and turned around to face me.

"What news?" She asked warily, temporarily forgetting her previous irritation at me as her curiosity piqued.

"I am going to make you my bride." I said in a false cheerful voice.

"I beg your pardon?!"

"We are going to be married."

"I think not."

"It's not for you to decide."

"I would not marry you if you were the last vampire on…"

"You would marry me if your DADDY told you to." I interrupted her.

"What?"

"That is right. Your father made an agreement that you are to be my bride." I smiled wickedly at her as shock covered her face. "Nice pants by the way but women are supposed to wear dresses." Her face turned red.

"I do not care about your opinion on my wardrobe and I most certainly do not care about false words coming from your mouth…you…you…" she said as the red spread from her face down to her throat.

"I believe as your future husband I have a say in your wardrobe. And I believe that was an incomplete sentence, Isabella."

"Do NOT criticize my speech you arrogant…"

"Now, now, Isabella. We would not want an unladylike word slipping from your mouth." The look in her eyes became fierce. She opened her mouth to say something but shook her head and took a deep breath.

"Have a nice day Edward." She said venomously, turning on her heel as started to walk away. I grabbed her wrist and she turned around quickly to face me, her lips drawing back in a snarl.

"Let me go." She ordered.

"Do not be that way Isabella," I continued with a smile playing at my lips, "I only came to spend time with you." I leaned closer to her, lowering my voice, "You are my finance after all." Her eyes widened in horror as her mouth opened slightly in shock. I could not help it, I started laughing hysterically.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I wasn't intending on writing about Edward's punishment because it was brutal, but Twilighter80 changed my mind. This wasn't what I was going to write originally. It WAS going to be a garden scene but my fingers had something else in store but I'm fine with that.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**P.S. Does anyone know what the following mean? I'll read summaries and I'll be completely clueless.**

**AU**

**AH**

**OOC**

**Canon Pairings/Couples (I assume that that is normal pairings)**


	8. The Garden

**Twilight belongs solely to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing the characters.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Do not be that way Isabella," I continued with a smile playing at my lips, "I only came to spend time with you." I leaned closer to her, lowering my voice, "You are my finance after all." Her eyes widened in horror as her mouth opened slightly in shock. I could not help it, I started laughing hysterically._

* * *

**The Garden**

**Bella Pov.**

"I will NEVER be wedded to YOU!" I practically screamed in Edward's face. He had some nerve to suggest that my father would tie me to a jerk like him. He was obviously lying to me. He gave me another one of those evil grins of his.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, is this your version of being sneaky. I would have thought that that would have been heard by the whole kingdom." He gave a mock sympathetic look. "I feel sorry for you. Not only are you uneducated in the art of fighting but you can not even tip toe and whisper." He sighed dramatically and shook his head.

I glared at him and tried to make my voice sound threatening, "Do NOT follow me and do NOT criticize me. I do not care what you think and I do NOT want to spend any time with you. Do not talk to me and do not think that your lies will affect me further." I turned on my heel and walked away, not glancing back.

Once I got to the south wall I turned to look for any signs of Edward. All that I saw were stone walls and candles hanging off the wall, making a dim light that would allow any vampire to see clearly without hurting our eyes. I turned back around and pulled out a stone slightly so that it would not look too suspicious to curious eyes. I put my foot on it and lifted my self from the ground, grabbing hold of the candle mount above. Then I pulled out another stone slightly. When I lifted myself again I grabbed hold of the window frame.

After checking as much as I could to make sure that no one was watching I cracked open the window and pulled myself over it. I ended in a position that had me straddling the window sill. Suddenly a voice made me jump and hit my head on the top of the window frame and almost made me lose my balance completely. "Is this where we are going, milady." Edward quickly came forward and hopped up onto the second stone. His hand was holding the window frame in front of my left knee. "No wonder you wanted to wear pants." He smiled mischievously at me.

I quickly hopped down off of the sill and on the ground outside. I pulled the second stone back into place quickly, hoping that his royal pain would fall and land on the inside. Sadly, I had already heard the quite thud of the ground when I was rearranging the first stone. I turned to face Edward. "I told you not to follow me."

"I couldn't resist."

"It is 'could not', not 'couldn't'"

"Says who? We're outside the castle. No one's going to here us talk," he glanced both ways before whispered the next word, "improperly."

"Look, stop trying to antagonize me. I prefer to be alone."

"Then I guess I will have to find someone else to explore this secret with me." He looked at me innocently.

"You would not!" I said in horror. His only response was a wicked smile. "Fine! You can come, just promise not to tell anyone." He looked me up and down.

"Deal." I turned on my heel and started to walk, knowing that he would follow without my having to say so. After a few second of silence he said, "It's bare. There is only dirt."

I turned to face him and said, "I'm planting a garden. I discovered this a while ago but it was only a few months ago that I realized what I wanted to do with this place. It seems like a barren square full of just dirt but it does not matter. I come here to relax and I can not start my garden until that window is replaced with stone."

"Then how will you get in?"

"The roof. I have a ladder hidden up there in a secure spot. I know how to climb up there to get it."

"When will the window be replaced with stones."

"When your family leaves."

"Oh." He looked at me briefly, his crimson eyes calculating and his bronze hair shining in the moon light. "Why did you come here then?"

"To escape." He glanced over at me curiously, waiting for me to answer his unspoken question. "From all the formalities and wickedness inside the castle." To my embarrassment, he started laughing.

"You think this is wicked Isabella. You just wait until you live in my castle, then you'll understand what wicked truly is." He continued to laugh. I huffed and climbed back inside with Edward following right behind my, chuckling all the way.

**

* * *

**

**A/N**

**Sorry that it is so short I thought it was longer. But don't worry I have a great plan for this garden in the future and plus, this small step was extremely nessary for that plan. 3 I hope you all enjoyed. Pleas REVIEW!**


	9. Oh No

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I do not own Twilight or anything related to it. It belongs solely to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"You think this is wicked Isabella. You just wait until you live in my castle, then you'll understand what wicked truly is." He continued to laugh. I huffed and climbed back inside with Edward following right behind my, chuckling all the way._

* * *

**Oh No**

**Bella Pov.**

*10 Years Later*

"BELLA!" I turn around sharply to see my best friend Alice.

"Yes Alice."

"What, in the name of Ichor, are you wearing?"

"A blouse and a pair of pants." Alice huffed at my simple response. Alice and I have been friends for five years. We met when I was ten. She was the smallest person I have ever seen for her age, and still is. She has straight hair that falls a foot past her shoulders and is the color of the silky black night sky. Her eyes are an intimidating color of green that can make anyone shrink back when she's angry. Her favorite activity is shopping for wardrobes and her second favorite activity is to flaunt her clothes to people. She's always been reliable when the matter came to clothes.

_*Flashback*_

"_Isabella," Renee started, "go and fetch a maid for us darling." She smiled cruelly at me. _

"_Of course mother dearest." I practically spat at her. I, a princess, had to do dirty work. I'm not even supposed to find maids. I am supposed to order other people to find maids and here I am searching the Duke's house to find a maid. As I was walking down the corridors of the house I turned a corner and bumped into a person. I fell back onto the floor and heard a rip. As I stood up I turned my head to look at my back and saw that my dressed was ripped from the waist to the floor and my white petticoat was showing. "Not again." I turn back around to see a small girl staring at me. "May I help you?" I asked uncomfortably._

"_You're the princess!" She asked, practically squealed._

"_The last time I checked I still was."_

"_Oh, oh my! I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you I was walking to find…" She started talking to fast for me to catch any of the words._

"_It's okay." I interrupted. As she trailed off until she eventually stopped talking. "I was just looking for a maid."_

"_Is that all?" She said. "And here I thought it was something important." I raised my eyebrows at her. "Not that anything you do isn't important but…never mind. Here, follow me. I know where to find a maid." She turned to look at me shocked. "Only if you want to, of course, I wouldn't want to force you into anything because…" Her eyes widened further, "OH MY GOD!" She practically screamed. "I'm so sorry, I forgot to curtsey! OH MY GOD! I keep forgetting to call you 'Your Highness'. I'm so sorry! I…" I interrupted again._

"_It's okay, honestly. I'll make a deal, stop squealing and you won't have to curtsey or call me 'Your Highness'." She relaxed._

"_So…right…this way please." She said calmly as she turned around and started walking. She turned back to me, "Would you like to wear one of my dresses. I have one that's too big for me. It will probably fit you and then you won't have to worry about that nasty rip in your skirt."_

"_Thank you." I said. She smiled at me._

"_My name is Alice. I'm the Duke's daughter." She stated._

"_Hello Alice. I'm Isabella but please, call me Bella." Her grin spread even wider._

_*End Flashback*_

"I swear Isabella, your fiancé is coming soon and all you decide to wear is a blouse and pants."

"I'm not dressing up for that jerk."

"You don't have to but you at least have to wear a dress."

"I will." She looked at me skeptically.

"I highly doubt that Miss Swan. You always say you will but then when the time comes you either wear pants or an awful looking dress."

"Look Alice. I promise I will put on a dress, a stylish dress at that. I just want to go to my garden for a little while and relax. Afterwards, the FIRST thing I'll do is go to my room and put on a dress."

"Fine." I turned from her and started walking away. "And Bella?"

I turned back around, "Yes Alice?"

"May I pick the dress?" I shook my head and started laughing. She burst into a blinding smile, her fangs protruding. She squealed and squeezed me in a tight hug. "Yay!"

"What's all this squealing about?" Emmett came walking toward us, his gold eyes light.

"Nothing Alice and I responded together."

"Hmm…" Emmett looked at Alice. "What are you up to this time?" She fluttered her eyelashes and lifted her hand to place it over her heart dramatically.

"Why do I have to be up to something? Couldn't I just have gotten excited?"

"No." Emmett and I responded, causing Alice to pout. The next thing we knew, we had all burst into laughter.

"Emmett I will see you at dinner. Alice…I'll see you when you decide to come find me." I had become serious. "I am going to have some alone time. And don't worry I'll get dressed and hour before he arrives."

Emmett shook his head and walked away. He understood why I was dreading the dinner tonight. Soon I'll have to go to the Cullen's castle to get married on my sixteenth birthday.

When Charlie had finally told me the news after the Cullen's left I had shied away slightly. I could not believe that he would hand me over to that monster like a possession. Everyone, except for Renee, keeps telling me that he has probably changed over the last 10 years but all I can do is keep a small ray of hope.

As I headed outside towards the family garden I turned right and headed to the corner. I scaled up the stone wall and heaved myself onto the roof. I was soon walking to the square whole in the roof nearby. When I got there I put my feet on the vine covered ladder and climbed down into my private garden. When I turned around I followed the stone path to stone in the middle of the area that I used as a seat. All around were bushes, flowers and trees of all shapes, colors and sizes. I picked up my diary and started to write. I wrote about my fears of the dinner, of Edward. I wrote about my feelings on the matter and I wrote about the minor details of the time in between the last time I wrote and now. I glanced up at the sky. The stars were out tonight. Not a cloud in sight. They were a constant in my life. Never changing, never moving and always there.

I decided to start to head inside to get changed. They would probably be here in an hour and if I did not leave then Alice would have no problem coming inside and dragging me out.

As I stood up I felt a presence behind me. Then a deep, rumbling voice said, "My dear Isabella, I see that pants are still the fashion of choice with you."

"Oh no." I breathed.

Then the voice said in my ear, his warm breath rushing over my skin, "Oh yes, my dear. Did you miss me, love?" Then he chuckled.

* * *

**AN**

**This is it. My fun garden surprise. I thought the entrance was appropriate. Please REVIEW!**

**P.S. Sneak peaks for the next chapter to the first person who knows what Ichor is and from what country's mythology it comes from. ^_^**


	10. Miss Me

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I do not own Twilight or anything related to it. It belongs solely to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

_Previously:_

_As I stood up I felt a presence behind me. Then a deep, rumbling voice said, "My dear Isabella, I see that pants are still the fashion of choice with you."_

_"Oh no." I breathed._

_Then the voice said in my ear, his warm breath rushing over my skin, "Oh yes, my dear. Did you miss me, love?" Then he chuckled._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Three stars as follows means that I am forwarding this story into the future. (probably not to terribly far): *****

**

* * *

**

**Miss Me**

**Edward Pov.**

The scenery was very different in Sielu. I was accustomed to the rocky mountains, the sharp peaks, the lower temperatures and the colder climate of Toveri. Everything here was warm…and green. The flowers were blooming, the birds were chirping, I could practically here the townsfolk singing in unison in the village. It. Made. Me. Sick.

"Edward!" My father called me sharply from my thoughts.

"Yes father?"

"What is your plan?"

"For?" I asked. He should know that I always had more than one scheme up my sleeve.

"Do not play this game with me." He glared at me, his crimson eyes burning with the beginnings of irritation.

"Very well. I am expecting that we arrive early." I said loud enough for the coach driver to here and then lowered my voice again. "She has a…secret area that she had plans for when she was younger and I expect that she will probably be there when we arrive."

"Then what will you do?"

"Improvise." I said with a smile on my face. I was slightly excited to see her again. I had some fun games for us or rather, me.

"Improvise." My father said in his frightening calm voice. "Are you telling me that you had years to plan and all you have to tell me is that you are going to _improvise_." I cocked my head.

"I assume that is what I said."

"Edward. Do not get sarcastic towards me or you _will_ be sorry."

"Of course father." We settled into a silence. It was not awkward, especially since this happened often.

The castle was in sight and it was getting larger by the second. "Father, I have a proposition to make."

"That would be?" He turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Let me go into the castle alone and bring Isabella back to Toveri."

"Do you not want me there?"

"No. It will be easier to convince her alone."

"I do not believe you."

"As well as trust me. I understand, father. Let me try."

"As convincing as that is, no." He glared at me.

"You will scare her. I would at least like to get her to Toveri without her trying to run off." I glared back in challenge.

"I can be chivalrous."

"Hardly." He backhanded me. I did not turn my head from it. Instead, I continued glaring at him.

"One day father," I leaned in closer to him and lowered my voice, "you are going to get on someone's bad side and they might just slip you the knife."

"Do not threaten me boy."

"Why not father? Are you frightened?"

"I would stop now," This time he was the one who leaned closer and lowered his voice. "because you are not the only one who can play this game." I leaned away and smiled at him as he leaned away, glaring.

"I guess we are at an impasse."

"Apparently."

"I am going in alone."

"You do not have that say."

"I am going in alone." I repeated.

"I will not allow it."

"Yes you will." I pulled out one of my knives and put it to his airways.

"Very well." He said calmly.

"Now you understand." I smiled politely at him, never removing the weapon.

The carriage stopped and I removed the knife from his throat and started for the castle, alone. Once inside I was welcomed by a sweating blond haired vampire. He bowed quickly but sloppily to me and then ran off to find the king.

"Edward!" A voice boomed. I turned around and took a step back. Behind me was a man made purely of muscle. He was huge. His golden eyes told me that he was a Swan but I did not remember King Charlie to be that large. Even to my eyes as a child. He was intimidating, especially with the scowl on his face. "Do you not remember me," he smirked.

"I am afraid not." I said warily.

"Emmett." He bowed to me. I copied him and then we stood up at the same time.

"Prince Edward." I turned to see another vampire. His eyes were also golden but he looked to old to be a prince.

"King Charlie." We bowed to each other.

"You have arrived early. We were not expecting you for another hour." I smiled, making sure that I showed him some fang.

"Yes, the trip was quicker than expected." I looked at King Charlie intently. "Where is the lovely Isabella?" He looked over at Emmett quickly and then back at me.

"I'm not sure. Emmett?"

"She told Alice and my self that she was going to relax before you came. She also told us that she would be getting dressed an hour before she arrives but you know how she is." Emmett chuckled while shaking his head, Charlie only smiled.

"Yes, I suppose your right." Charlie answered Emmett.

"I can find her." I interrupted them from their tangent.

"Do you know your way around here?" Emmett asked me.

"I remember enough." I smirked.

"Very well." Emmett responded. He then turned around and left the room. He moved swiftly, especially with his size.

"Edward, do you know where to begin." Charlie asked me, his eyes looked troubled.

"I have a hunch." I responded and then left.

Once I found a way onto the roof I searched for the square whole in the middle of the castle. It was easy enough to find. As I looked down I noticed all sorts of vegetation. The willow was the largest plant in there and it looked to be over a water hole. There were vines wrapped around the wooden ladder. Below it there was a stone pathway and bushes and nocturnal flowers were placed strategically within the garden. I climbed down the latter effortlessly and quietly. As I turned around I saw her. She was sitting on a stone beneath the willow tree. Her back was facing me and her head was lifted, looking at the sky. Her chocolate brown waves flowed to the middle of her back. She was curvier but not to the extreme.

She unconsciously let out a small sigh. I started heading for her when she stood up clad in black slacks and a blue blouse that fit her perfectly, emphasizing her curves. I quickly decided my next course of action. As I came closer she stiffened and I leaned down to whisper in her ear, "My dear Isabella, I see that pants are still the fashion of choice with you." Even though I was listening closely, I almost missed her next words.

"Oh no." I could not help but smile at this. I whispered again.

"Oh yes, my dear. Did you miss me, love?" I couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping my lips.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry about how long it took me to update my story. I had to study for my finals but now that there over I should be quicker now, except from now to Monday because I will be a too busy.**

**So…how was it please read and review.**

**Thank you futurecullen26 for mentioning my error in the last chapter, I truly appreciate it. I forgot to mention that Alice was the Duke's daughter, but I did fix it for future readers. Thank you again.**


	11. Release Me

**I do not own Twilight or anything related to it. It belongs solely to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_She unconsciously let out a small sigh. I started heading for her when she stood up clad in black slacks and a blue blouse that fit her perfectly, emphasizing her curves. I quickly decided my next course of action. As I came closer she stiffened and I leaned down to whisper in her ear, "My dear Isabella, I see that pants are still the fashion of choice with you." Even though I was listening closely, I almost missed her next words._

_"Oh no." I could not help but smile at this. I whispered again._

_"Oh yes, my dear. Did you miss me, love?" I couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping my lips._

* * *

**Release Me**

**Bella Pov.**

I spun away from him quickly, ending a few feet away from him while facing towards him. "Terribly so." I responded to his previous question, my voice was thick with sarcasm.

Edward had changed from the last time I had seen him. Of course that was to be expected seeing as how he was six then and was now seventeen. His baby fat had completely disappeared. Instead it had left him with a perfectly straight nose, a perfectly angular jaw, high cheekbones and he had full lips that were not to large and were presently smirking. His skin would have been flawless if it had not been for the jagged scar on his cheek going from the corner of his eye that curved around his cheek, closer to the ear than to the nose, until it was two inches from the lips, which were now frowning. I looked up into Edwards blazing crimson eyes in horror.

"W-w-what happened t-t-to," I took a deep breath to steady my shaking voice, "what happened to you? The scar…" My voice trailed off.

"That is a story for another day, Isabella."

I shook myself from the trance I was previously in. "Fine, now if you will excuse me I need to get changed for dinner."

"You have three hours, what is the rush?"

"Yes, and you had an hour before you were to arrive. You should not have any qualms about being early or prepared."

"I overestimated how long the trip to your country would take." He smiled mischievously at me. I had side-stepped to the right and tried to move past him when he copied my movements to block my path. Unfortunately, I had also moved forward into grasping range. He took full advantage of it to completely encircling my left wrist with his hand and long fingers. He towered over me at least five inches.

"How was the trip?" I said as I was trying to wriggle my wrist free from his grasp.

"It was very…hmm…pleasant." He tightened his grasp on my wrist. "It is a shame though, that it ended so soon. My father and I were having a lovely bonding time." He chuckled as if at a personal joke.

"Where is your father?"

"He should be on his way back to Toveri by now." Edward's voice became serious, almost threateningly so. I tugged my wrist, trying to free it to no avail. Before I could try anything again Edward tugged at my wrist, causing me to stumble into him. To catch myself I had put my hands up only for them to land on his chest. Edward smirked down at me as he snaked his arm around my waist. "Why, Isabella!" Edward sounded shocked, "I never knew you felt that way about me." He started laughing as I struggled to release myself from his grasp. This just caused Edward to laugh harder at my useless effort, while tightening his arm around my waist. He was stronger than I thought. His body was lean and he had plenty of muscle underneath his skin but he was not overly muscular as my brother Emmett.

"Edward! Release me!" I ordered him.

"Oh, Isabella, that truly hurts. I thought you wanted to get closer to me. After all, we are engaged."

"Only by an agreement, which is the only reason I will be married to you." He looked at me. Calculating. Then he freed my waist from his arm just to encage me again only this time putting both of his hands on each side of my waist.

"Isabella, I suggest that you start watching your tone of voice when we arrive at the castle. I might tolerate it but my family will not. You asked earlier about my scar and I'm giving you one of the reasons now." He looked me in the eyes, holding my gaze with his. "I will try my hardest to protect you there as your future husband. It is obvious that you were raised in a friendlier environment but in Toveri, customs shall rule. You will see things you dislike and you will be treated harsher than you are used to." He looked off into the distance, his eyes unseeing but catching everything. "It's time to go in. Are you ready?" He looked back at my face his lips pressed into a tight line from his previous thoughts.

After a momentary pause I sighed and said, "I suppose. Now, may you please release my waist?" His face took on a mischievous look again and I gulped. "Edward, I'm warning _you_." My voice became high pitched on the last word as he raised me off the ground and over his shoulder so that my legs were kicking in front as my face was looking at his back, my fists pounding against him. "Edward!" I screeched as I struggled in his grasp. His one arm hooked around my waist.

I gasped as I felt him jerk up onto the latter. As he started climbing I stopped fighting him in fear that he would drop me while he was climbing. Once we reached the roof I continued my struggle. "Edward, put me down! Or in the name of Ichor I swear I will…" he jerked me up as a warning to quite down. "How dare you!" He jerked me again. "Would you knock that off?" I bellowed, but instead of jerking me he smacked my calf.

"Isabella," he started calmly, "relax and enjoy the ride, I'm making it less of an effort for you to get from one place to the other. You should be happy." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I can walk on my own thank you!" He swatted my calf again. "Release me you tyrant!" This time he hit my calf, making it sting.

"One more word and what I just did will feel like a tap in comparison." I was quiet until he landed on the ground below, then I started kicking and banging my fists against his back. "Woman, you are going to make it a hassle for me, aren't you?" He started laughing as he threw me back over his shoulder and set me on the ground.

I stepped on his foot with my heel. He stopped laughing and launched at me. I put my arm in between us as protection as he took it and twisted it so that it was behind my back with my front pressed against his. "I would suggest you not try to attack me again Isabella." He looked down and smirked. "Save that for when we are in private."

"You disgust me." I all but spat at him.

"If I were you I would learn to get used to me, seeing as how we are stuck together. Unless you want Sielu to get into a war with Toveri. Who do you think would end victorious?" I felt the blood gather in my neck and face from rage. Most likely making it flush.

"I said I would marry you," I growled at him, "but I never said I would like it."

"It is a start." He looked down at me with that antagonistic smile of his.

* * *

**Please Read and Review!**

**A/N:**

**So I'm feeling like a complete jerk right now and I am EXTREMELY sorry that I haven't published this chapter sooner. I pomise that I will publish the next chapter Thursday NO MATTER WHAT!**


	12. Let Us Dine

**I do not own Twilight or anything related to it. It belongs solely to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"If I were you I would learn to get used to me, seeing as how we are stuck together. Unless you want Sielu to get into a war with Toveri. Who do you think would end victorious?" I felt the blood gather in my neck and face from rage. Most likely making it flush._

_"I said I would marry you," I growled at him, "but I never said I would like it."_

_"It is a start." He looked down at me with that antagonistic smile of his._

* * *

**Let Us Dine**

**Edward Pov.**

The meeting with Bella went better than I thought it would be. After she backed away from me and finally turned around once she thought she was far enough away to not get a fun surprise from me, she marched off to change for supper.

As I walked in a few minutes later I saw a figure about to turn the corner. "Hello." I said, this forced the figure to turn around. It was the personal servant or, well it does not matter, his job was still to stay loyal to his king, Charlie. I believe the vampire's name was Mick, Mike, Moe, but who really cares, it was one of those.

"Y-Y-Y-Your M-M-Magesty!" He quivered in fear as he took a deep bow. "What a p-p-pleasant s-s-s-surprise this is." I nodded to him and he stood, keeping his head bowed slightly in respect.

"Show me to my chambers." I ordered

"But Your Highness…" he seemed shocked.

"Are you refusing an order?"

"Of course not, Sir!"

"Then show me to my chambers." I said in a calm voice.

"But Sir…"

"Now servant!" I shouted at him, baring my fangs while I rumbled a low, threatening growl.

"Yes Sir!" He squeaked.

He showed me to my chambers quickly and left as soon as I dismissed him. Pathetic country, Sielu, no one in this country understands discipline. The only thing Toveri could get from this country was further control. I also got a new toy but too bad her father didn't think about that before he signed the papers.

I dressed in Toveri's colors of red and black. The shirt was silk and decorated with a black sash and two black epaulets with tassels hanging two inches from the edge of the shoulder at the edge of each epaulet. **(A/N: Like the prince barbies have hanging from their shoulders.) **Hanging over my left breast was the Toveri crest. My slacks were black and I wore black dress shoes to match.

After I was dressed and was checking out my quarters, I heard a knock at the door. "Come in," I said.

"Your Magesty, dinner is ready to be served." A blonde maid said as she walked into the room and gave a deep curtsy.

"Very well, bring me to the dining room." I responded after a nod. She responded by giving another curtsy.

"This way, Sir."

Once we arrived I said to her without glancing her way, "Dismissed."

"Yes Sir." She said and I assumed she gave a curtsy but I did not noticed. I was staring at Bella's figure.

She was wearing a fitting red dress. It had no back and when she turned around it had a low ovular cut but it was just low enough to tease a man by showing off the beginning hint of cleavage. It emphasized her womanly curves perfectly but the dress was not tasteless. Her heels were also red and had one strap behind her heel to trap her foot and it also had straps crossing over each other in the front to create two "X" shapes. She had long golden earrings. They had thing ovular pieces hanging off the middle to form a shimmering effect. She also had a golden chain around her neck with a small golden Sielu crest hanging from it. The jewelry matched her eyes, which her sparkling slightly while she smiled at something her brother said. Her hair was up in a simple yet elegent bun on top of her head, with a golden tiara in front of it. Her fangs only made her seem cuter when they were being shown. I do not think that she could be frightening if she tried.

I shake my head to regain composure. If I show any vulnerability in Sielu, it will be the day when the humans overrule vampires. I scoff at the idea, weaklings such as them, overruling our power, what a joke. I walk up behind Bella and she turned to me once Emmett called her attention to my approaching figure. Her smile instantly disappeared. "Edward." She nodded.

"Edward." Emmett copied her.

"Emmett, Isabella." I said to them as I returned their nods. "Shall we." I say to Isabella while offering her my arm. She hesitantly put her hand in front of the crook of my arm. Her arm underneath mine.

"I suppose." She responded. "Emmett, are you coming?"

"I am right behind you squirt."

"Emmett Carter Swan." Isabella threatened her brother.

"Isabella Marie Swan." Emmett sayed to her, mocking her tone. She only glared at him as he gave, what I assume, was a face of innocence. As if Isabella could be a threat. How cute of her to think she could be intimidating. I chuckled at this thought and she huffed at Emmett. Perhaps the huff was aimed at me, or maybe at both of us. Well, either way, it is not a crucial detail.

At the table I was sitting in between Emmett and Charlie, who sat at the head of the table. At the other end sat Queen Renee and in between Charlie and Renee (across from Emmett and myself) was Alice and Bella. Bella was closer to Charlie and sat across from me, while Alice sat between Bella and Renee, across from Emmett.

"Before we start I would like to raise a toast," Charlie said. Everyone held up there Blood Gauntlets. "The past few years have been rough between Sielu and the Quilettes but that is to soon be remedied. I am very proud that our daughter is to marry Edward, joining our families in alliance. I trust Edward to keep her safe from harm and help her through any future problems. To Edward and his country, Toveri."

"To Edward and his country, Toveri," everyone except for Isabella and I repeated. Everyone raised there glasses further before touching there lips. I made eye contact with Isabella and quirked an eyebrow at her. She only glared.

"And now, we may dine," Charlie said loudly.

* * *

**Please REVIEW! Tell me what you think of it! Questions, comments, and concerns are welcome.**

**A/N:**

**Sorry I didn't pu****t this chapter up earlier today but my computer was doing a virus scan and then a spybot scan and it is pretty slow.**


	13. Come In

**I do not own Twilight or anything related to it. It belongs solely to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"To Edward and his country, Toveri," everyone except for Isabella and I repeated. Everyone raised there glasses further before touching there lips. I made eye contact with Isabella and quirked an eyebrow at her. She only glared._

_"And now, we may dine," Charlie said loudly._

* * *

**Come In**

**Bella Pov.**

After dinner I went to my quarters and changed into a red blouse and black slacks. Then I put on a pair of two inch black heels and let my hair down. I took my earrings out of my ears but I decided to leave my necklace on.

Soon after I finished dressing I heard a knock at my door. "Come in." I yelled. All the sudden Alice came bounding into the room.

"Hello Bella! How was dinner?" She looked at me expectantly smiling from ear to ear. "How was before dinner?" Her smile turned mischievous.

"Dinner was dull. A toast was made to Edward and Toveri and then there was only silence." I turned to Alice and smiled. "You could have cut the tension with a knife, it was so thick."

"What about my second question?"

"What was that?" I feigned ignorance.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Don't even try to pull that card with me." She crossed her arms while jutted her hip off to the side.

"And what card would that be?"

"What. Happened. Before. Dinner?" She practically growled at me.

"He came to my garden and snuck up on me."

"Do not make me ask you for details, Missy!" She glared at me.

"Alright. I'll tell you…You know you are very pushy." She growled in response. "Okay! I told you I would tell you and I will. He snuck up on me and whispered into my ear about my pants and he told me he was back. When I tried to move around him he grabbed my wrist. We made small talk as I tried to release myself from his grasp. He pulled me into him and captured my waist. He said it was time to go and he carried me to the doors leading inside the castle. That's it."

"How romantic." Alice swooned, then became serious again. "If only I was allowed to know further detail."

"Alice. He's repulsive. Everything he does. He always teases me and tries to make me feel uncomfortable. I mean, granted, he's attractive but you should of seen the scar on his face. It was horrible _and_ he said it was punishment for back talk." Alice was looking at me with dreamy eyes. "What?"

"Look at you. My little Isabella has a crush."

"What are you talking about?"

"You just had a rant about only Edward and everything he does to you. It's so _cute_!" She giggled.

"Alice, you can not be serious. I would never be attracted to that…that…monster."

"Isabella." Alice's tone was serious now as she sat down on my bed. "You need to at least become friends with Edward before going to Toveri. He will be the only one there that will be willing to stick up for you. Toveri is a rough place to live. Remember the story you told me of the bruise around his wrist and just now about his scarred face. That is part of the Toveri life style, blood and pain."

"I suppose but Alice, how am I to even go about becoming his friend?"

"Go to his chambers. Talk to him. Continue flirting with him. Don't cut me off because you don't like what I'm telling you to do. Get to know him. You get the drift."

"First of all, I was not going to interrupt you."

"Yes you were. You opened your mouth and glared."

"Fine, I might have been about to interrupt." She raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I was most definitely going to interrupt you but I just…don't know if I can do all that. He is very intimidating."

"Stand your ground then. That is exactly how he wants people to see him as. After all he _is_ from Toveri. Their whole system is built on intimidation."

"Fine, I'll go to him and talk."

"Good and by the way…"

"I'm wearing pants Alice."

"But…"

"Goodbye Alice."

"Isabella."

"_Goodbye Alice!_" I emphasized the words.

"_Fine!_" She yelled and stomped out of the room. I waited a few minutes and followed her out the door. She was already out of sight as I started through the halls. When I eventually came to The East Wing I found the door I was searching for and knocked.

"Come in," said a sultry voice that I could never mistake, "I won't bite."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**Sorry for the shortest chapter so far. I know how short they all are. Plus, this chapter sounded extremely dull to me as I read it over. Sorry about that.**


	14. What Motives

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Fine!" She yelled and stomped out of the room. I waited a few minutes and followed her out the door. She was already out of sight as I started through the halls. When I eventually came to The East Wing I found the door I was searching for and knocked._

_"Come in," said a sultry voice that I could never mistake, "I won't bite."_

* * *

**What Motives**

**Bella Pov.**

I opened the door reluctantly and hesitantly stepped into the room. Before me, in the lounging area, Edward was on the cream colored couch. His head was resting on the armrest closest to me and his ankles were crossed over the other armrest. His arms were crossed over his chest as if he were pouting. In front of the couch was an oak table with a simple vine design. On the other side of the table were two cream colored chairs. I walked over to the chairs and sat at the one across from his lean and muscular upper-body. If I had not of known better I would have thought Edward was asleep. His face was the picture of ease. His eyes were closed. His mouth was set in a relaxed position, neither smiling nor frowning.

Then his mouth moved into a grin, but still, his teeth were not showing and his eyes stayed closed. "What brings you to this part of the castle?" He said.

"It is my castle. Is it not." His smile grew bigger at my challenge.

"No. It's not." I widened my eyes in shock.

"Oh? Then who do you suppose it belongs to?"

"King Charlie. As my dad's castle will become mine once we are wedded." I sucked in breath at this announcement and his eyes opened. "Do you think me a liar?"

"No. That is generally how this world works. Men are expected to rule as women are expected to stay by their husband's side and look pretty." As I said this I moved my eyes to my hands which were laying on top of each other upon my lap.

"Does that anger you?"

"No."

"Then why did your face fall into a frown at your announcement."

"You would think me foolish if I told you."

"Tell me." I looked up at his crimson eyes, which were looking at me intensely. I also noticed that he was now sitting up and leaning towards me. "My mind is more open then you may believe it to be."

"Edward, as a man, your views will not change. You will believe I am a fool for seeing the roles of man and woman as I do." He looked at me expectantly. "I believe that with women forced to stay lower on the social ladder than men, people do not look to women as if they have potential. We are quite creative and I am able to understand my father when he speaks to other men and I have my opinions. If, however, I stated my opinion, they would be ignored because I am a woman. If another man stated the very same opinion, it would be accepted and possibly debated because he is a man." I must have looked down at some point in my speech because I had to glance up to look at his face. The expression was grave and it looked as if he was examining me.

He leaned back and said, "I suppose you are right. In any conversation I would not imagine accepting a woman's views on any subject but I would a man's. Sadly, that will not change because it is ingrained in man that women have no say." I looked down. "It also sounds, from your speech, that we are missing a lot of opportunities by following this tradition." I looked up in shock.

"You agree with me?"

"Sadly, I must. Seeing as how you seem to understand what you are talking about."

"Oh." I said and smiled. Looking down at my hands once again only this time biting my lip in excitement.

"You still haven't answered my first question." Edward said. I looked up in confusion. "What brings you to this part of the castle?"

"Oh, that question." I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. Edward, of course, noticed this. "I…I…" I took a breath to steady myself. Trying to rid myself of the fluttering within my stomach. "I wanted to talk with you."

"About?"

"Anything." I whispered. His eyebrows rose and his smile disappeared.

"Anything?"

"Yes. Anything." His eyebrows knit together.

"Come here." He said. His voice deadly.

"Why?" I asked warily.

"Now."

"Not until you tell me why." At this he stood and walked around the table toward my chair. I stood up quickly and started backing away from him, but like any great hunter, he followed. I eventually hit a wall and he leaped the rest of the way toward me. Trapping my body between him and the wall. He grabbed my chin and forced our eyes to meet.

"Anything." He whispered. "What is your motive behind this?"

"Why must there be a motive?" My heart started beating faster. His eyes looked to my chest where my heart was and then back to my face.

"Because there always is at least one." His eyes hardened. "And they are usually unpleasant motives."

"You want to know my motives?" His facial expression didn't change, he just continued examining me with cruel eyes. "I was thinking that _maybe_ if I tried to be civil and get to know you a little better I could discover who you are as a person and what type of person I am to be married to. I thought _mabey_ I could make my marriage with my future husband just slightly more comfortable. I thought _maybe _I could find out what your ambitions and goals for Toveri are. I thought _maybe_ I might be able to make a friend by spending time with you. I thought _that just maybe_ I would have at least _one_ ally when I am forced to move away from my friends, my family, my home, my loved ones, my beautiful country and everything I have ever known to go to Toveri with _you_." I was crying by the end of my speech and Edward seemed unsure. I took his moment of distraction to duck around him and I started stalking toward the door, frustrated. I wiped at my tears.

When I finally reached the door, I started turning the doorknob. As I began opening the door a hand had shot out and shut it. "Bella." His voice said. I only let out a sob.

"Let me leave Edward." My voice was raspy and thick from the tears.

"No." He said this in almost a whisper. I turned on him in fury.

"No. _No_! You mistrusted me and forced me to tell you my motives. _What_? Are they not _realistic_ enough for you? Would you rather I have said that I was trying to get close to you so that I could find your weak points and sabotage all that you are going to do? Well, _too bad_, because here, in my country of Sielu, we make friends and we learn to trust one another." At this point I was shaking from rage and I stalked closer to Edward. Any closer and our bodies would be pressing up against each other. "I was raised in a kind environment, Edward. Our countries are _nothing _alike and I am not foolish enough to believe I will survive in Toveri without a friend or at least an ally." My tears were still steadily flowing.

"Isabella. Please, let me talk." He said. I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Talk." I ordered.

"You are right. Our countries are nothing alike." He raised his hand and wiped the tears from my cheeks. Gently using the pads of his thumb. "Toveri is much harsher. Trusting a person is impossible and the only reason anyone talks to anyone is because of a motive. Usually, trusting relationships end in betrayal." He took in a breath. "I do not trust easily and you are no exception. I understand what your motives are but remember that we were not raised alike. Also realize, as your future husband," his thumb brushed over my lips, "I am your only ally in Toveri and I promise to protect you to my best ability but it would be wise if you began practicing distancing yourself, especially from everyone in Toveri."

"I need at least one person I can trust." My voice cracked and another tear escaped. His eyes were sorrowful, causing more sobs and tears to escape.

"I will not promise you anything, except that I will be an ally in Toveri." At this I calmed down a little. "Realize, I was not raised like you and know that my friendship and trust may not ever be given to you." I nodded my head. I suppose I could accept that, since he was trying his best to calm my fears.

"Thank you, Edward." I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He stiffened but soon relaxed and wrapped his arms around me but instead of hugging me back, he gently pulled me back. I looked up at him, confused.

He cleared his throat, seeming awkward. "Goodnight Isabella."

I smiled in understanding. "Goodnight Edward." I turned away and left the room. Heading toward my chambers to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Sorry I was a day late. I was just lazy this time so I have no excuse.**

**Also, I need a beta-reader. If you're interested, please send me a message. Thank you.**


	15. Odd Motives

**I NEED A BETA-READER! IF YOUR INTERESTED PLEASE CONTACT ME!**

* * *

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you PaleMoons! I owe you one. I've been seriously lacking and I apologize. I truly appreciate you reminding me that I still have readers who are curious of what my story will bring. Thank you again.**

**Also, I would like to apologize to my readers for not updating. I have no excuse because I was just being lazy. Thank you all for being patient with me. **

**MusicalFox**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Thank you, Edward." I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He stiffened but soon relaxed and wrapped his arms around me but instead of hugging me he gently pulled me back. I looked up at him, confused._

_He cleared his throat, seeming awkward. "Goodnight Isabella."_

_I smiled in understanding. "Goodnight Edward." I turned away and left the room. Heading toward my chambers to sleep._

* * *

**Odd Motives**

**Edward Pov.**

Supper was terribly boring. Only Bella was not afraid of angering me because she did not completely join in the toast to my country and I. Obviously. I could not wait to leave the dining hall. Once we all dispersed I headed straight to my quarters.

I could not stand this pathetic excuse of a country. I dropped myself gracelessly on the couch and covered my eyes with my right arm. I could not believe my luck. I had to be entangled with this country's affairs. This pathetic country that could not possibly hold its own in a real war. Or maybe the monarchs do not have control of the training of their military and spoiled themselves in a softer life. That would be even worse than having no military at all. I've been raised as a soldier and for all that hard work I became a well respected and feared monarch. No one would dare cross my path willingly, except for a family member who wanted challenge my authority.

Sighing, I crossed my ankles as I crossed my arms over my chest, keeping my eyes closed.

The only true gain from this engagement was Bella. Poor girl. She did not realize the trouble she's in and I do not believe she will until she is placed in the country of Toveri. I'll have my work cut out for me.

Suddenly, I heard a tentative knock at the door. Tensing, I took in a deep breath through my nose, smelling whoever dared to intrude my thoughts, only to smell the fragrance of Isabella herself. As if she had been summoned by my thoughts.

"Come in. I won't bite." I said. This should be interesting.

She moved inside hesitantly. Once I heard the chair across the table from me shift with her weight I smiled.

"What brings you to this part of the castle?" I asked her.

"It is my castle. Is it not." I smiled wider. If she wanted to play games with me then so be it.

"No. It's not."

"Oh?" She asked in a calm tone which would have been called intimidating if it hadn't have come from Isabella. "Then who do you suppose it belongs to?"

I couldn't believe she was going to continue challenging me. She has never won and I'm not about to let that change now. "King Charlie. As my dad's castle will become mine once we are wedded." I heard her gasp. Curious, I open my eyes to her so that I could understand her reaction to my words. "Do you think me a liar?"

After a few moments she answered me quietly. "No. That is generally how this world works. Men are expected to rule as women are expected to stay by their husband's side and look pretty." At this, she shifted her eyes towards the ground.

I sat up but was still lying across the couch. She sounded vehement at this. "Does that anger you?"

"No." She responded in a whisper.

"Then why did your face fall into a frown at your announcement." As if she could hide her feelings from me.

"You would think me foolish if I told you." I had to strain to hear her this time.

I sat up and leaned toward her. Her eyebrows were knit closer together, as if she were concentrating hard or upset about something. "Tell me." I ordered. At the sound of my voice she looked up at me, looking slightly startled. Maybe she did not want to tell me her thoughts because she thought my mind was set, as Toveri's monarchs are known to be stubborn in their thoughts. "My mind is more open then you may believe it to be."

"Edward, as a man, your views will not change. You will believe I am a fool for seeing the roles of man and woman as I do." She stopped talking as if that would be explanation enough to allow her to not speak more on the subject. She sighed and then continued, "I believe that with women forced to stay lower on the social ladder than men, people do not look to women as if they have potential." She looked down at her hands again. " We are quite creative and I am able to understand my father when he speaks to other men and I have my opinions. If, however, I stated my opinion, they would be ignored because I am a woman. If another man stated the very same opinion, it would be accepted and possibly debated because he is a man."

She had obviously thought this subject over before and it was clear that she felt strongly about it. She surprised me. I couldn't believe the insight that she had on the social roles of men and women but of course she was right. I wonder what else she has thought over, clearly, I had underestimated her. She glanced up at me because instead of getting the usual witty retort, which I loved to give, I was silent.

I leaned back and she looked down at her hands again. "I suppose you are right." I continued. "In any conversation I would not imagine accepting a woman's views on any subject but I would a man's. Sadly, that will not change because it is ingrained in men that women have no say." I took a momentary pause, "It also sounds, from your speech, that we are missing a lot of opportunities by following this tradition." She looked up, seeming startled again.

"You agree with me?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Sadly, I must. Seeing as how you seem to understand what you are talking about."

"Oh." She looked down, smiling while biting her lip. Her right fang poking out from her mouth, over her bottom lip. She seemed pleased with my teasing yet serious response. Still, she was evading me.

"You still haven't answered my first question." She looked up at me in confusion, she must have forgotten our previous conversation. Raising an eyebrow I said, "What brings you to this part of the castle?"

"Oh, that question." She blushed. "I…I…" after taking in a deep breath she said, "I wanted to talk to you."

Very generic. "About?"

"Anything." She said in a whisper.

"Anything?" I said disbelieving.

"Yes. Anything." She repeated more defiantly. This was never a good thing to hear. When people in Toveri had idle chit chat that usually meant that they were digging for information, whether it be personal or not. We were taught earlier on in my castle to be wary of these conversations and to not let any info that could be used against us slip, but here in Sielu it's different. They aren't as manipulating and vengeful. They don't have idle talk to dig for vulnerabilities, or at least I thought they didn't. Secondly, this was Isabella Swan and she's harmless but then again, I had underestimated her thought capability, I could be underestimating her in other areas, such as manipulation.

"Come here." I ordered her. I was not going to have her find my vulnerabilities. I was educated enough in manipulation to know not to.

"Why?" She was wary. Perhaps she knew I was onto her scheme.

"Now." I commanded.

"Not until you tell me why." I was not going to have that. If she would not come to me, then I would go to her and she would not be happy about that.

I stood up and walked around the table toward her but before I reached her she stood up and started backing away. If she wanted to run then I would pursue, always enjoying a good hunt. She eventually backed herself into a wall, I'd have to teach her not do that at home, I pounced at her, pinning her between the wall and myself.

Grabbing her chin roughly, I forced her eyes to meet mine. "Anything." I said quietly to her. "What is your motive behind this?" Why would she want to talk with me casually? After all, I've never given her any incentive since I was always teasing her and trying to anger her.

"Why must there be a motive?" Her heart started racing and I took a quick glance down at it.

Then looking up to her face again I stated my next thought, "Because there always is at least one." How dare she think she could pull this past a prince whose reality was manipulation? "And they are usually unpleasant motives."

Her nostrils flared in anger. "You want to know my motives?" She said coldly, continuing after a momentary pause, "I was thinking that _maybe_ if I tried to be civil and get to know you a little better I could discover who you are as a person and what type of person I am to be married to. I thought _maybe_ I could make my marriage with my future husband just slightly more comfortable. I thought _maybe _I could find out what your ambitions and goals for Toveri are. I thought _maybe_ I might be able to make a friend by spending time with you. I thought _that just maybe_ I would have at least _one_ ally when I am forced to move away from my friends, my family, my home, my loved ones, my beautiful country and everything I have ever known to go to Toveri with _you_." She had started crying in her speech and the tears were flowing steadily down her face. I had asked for this one. I should have known she meant no harm but it's never been that way in Toveri. People don't want to trust one another and they most certainly don't cry in front of others, shaming themselves while showing a weakness. She ducked around me quickly and because my thoughts were preoccupied I wasn't quick enough to block her.

I turned around and found her hand on the doorknob. I ran to where she was and shut the door just as the doorway was becoming large enough for a person to slip though. "Bella." She sobbed harder when she heard my voice.

"Let me leave Edward." Her voice was laced with tears.

"No." I couldn't let her leave like this. Upset at my misunderstanding.

She turned around and her face looked, for once, deadly. "No." She said. "_No!_" She repeated herself and took in a breath. "You mistrusted me and forced me to tell you my motives. _What?_ Are they not _realistic_ enough for you? Would you rather I have said that I was trying to get close to you so that I could find your weak points and sabotage all that you are going to do?" Yes. No. Maybe. "Well, _too bad_, because here, in my country of Sielu, we make friends and we learn to trust one another." She stalked closer to me until we were not even an inch apart and as the Toverian Prince that I am, I refused to back away from her challenge. Not only was she still crying but she was shaking too. "I was raised in a kind environment, Edward, Our countries are _nothing_ alike and I am not foolish enough to believe I will survive in Toveri without a friend or at least an ally." Yes, this fact was true. She could not survive Toveri alone.

"Isabella. Please, let me talk."

"Talk." She commanded glaring and crossing her arms over her chest.

"You are right. Our countries are nothing alike." I touched her smooth cheek with my hand and wiped away her tears with my thumb. She was not used to harsh temperaments and people scheming for her demise. She was born and raised in a safe environment. "Toveri is much harsher. Trusting a person is impossible and the only reason anyone talks to anyone is because of a motive. Usually, trusting relationships end in betrayal." I learned that with a former lover of mine, Shanice, when she gained my trust I told her things that I shouldn't have and she used them against me, like I should have suspected she would. "I do not trust easily and you are no exception. I understand what your motives are," even though they are strange, "but remember that we were not raised alike. Also realize, as your future husband," I then brushed my thumb over her plump lips, "I am your only ally in Toveri and I promise to protect you to my best ability but it would be wise if you began practicing distancing yourself, especially from everyone in Toveri."

"I need at least one person I can trust." She replied as she looked at me pleadingly with tears still streaming down her face.

"I will not promise you anything, except that I will be an ally in Toveri. Realize, I was not raised like you and know that my friendship and trust may not ever be given to you." She nodded and started to calm down at my words.

"Thank you, Edward." She said as she wrapped her arms around my throat and pressed her body against mine in a hug. This was not a normal hug, for antagonizing nor for the public view. This was a hug filled with emotions, filled with vulnerability. It was unusual and I froze, completely confused as to how to respond to such a show of affection. I reached down and put an arm around her waist, grabbed her and pulled her away from me. At first she seemed shocked, confused and possibly hurt.

"Goodnight Isabella." I said awkwardly. This caused her to smile while wiping away all traces of confusion on her face.

"Goodnight Edward." She replied kindly. Then she turned and left me to my thoughts. She has many lesons that must be taught to her if I am to have her survive Toveri.

I turned and went back to the couch. Gracelessley falling into it's comfortable mattress.

* * *

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Again, I want to thank all of you for being so patient. I truly appreciate it!**

**I NEED A BETA-READER! IF YOUR INTERESTED PLEASE CONTACT ME!**


	16. AN: Not Abandoned

**AN:**

Dear Readers,

I have not abandoned this story but I will not be able to work on it very often during the school year. It will pick up pace during summer vacation but whether I upload during the school year depends on my work load. I have been very busy and I apologize for any inconvenience. Thank you for being patient with me.

Sincerely,

MusicalFox


End file.
